The movement that a swimmer executes while swimming is called a “stroke”, a variety of strokes exist which require the coordination of multiple body parts in a rhythmic fusion. Similarly the series of movement a golfer executes to strike a golf ball is called a “swing” and a compound of body movement's results in a successful shot.
The compound of coordination required for a stroke or a swing is complicated by an individual's habits and athletic ability.
A stroke can be seen as a succession of positions and actions. For strokes such as the front crawl, butterfly and the breast stroke there is an optimal succession of movements which result in the most efficient performance of the stroke. One critical component for performing these strokes is the posture of the head and neck while swimming. The swimmer needs to keep their head down, which in turn forces their hips up, allowing a more hydrodynamic and efficient stroke. Swimmers have a tendency to lift their heads in the water, without realizing it forces their hips down, creating increased drag. With a head up posture, their stroke will no longer be optimal and their efficiency will suffer.
Various training aids exist for improving performance while swimming. There are a variety of hand paddles, kick boards, stretch cords, and drag chutes available for training.
Other equipment used by sportspersons for practice comprises sophisticated and expensive devices such as sensors which are attached to a person, or use a video camera for checking and adjusting the movement.
However, the above described equipment and other training equipment for sportspersons are not adapted to assist in keeping the head down, achieving the correct posture of the head and neck.